calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
"Social Bookmarking" By: Mohammad Mousavi
"Social Bookmarking" By: Mohammad Mousavi Essay No. 6 By: Mohammad Mousavi Date : 1392-02-01 Section heading When you find a web page that you find interesting, instead of having to remember the address of the webpage, you can simply save the address as a 'bookmark' in your browser (some browsers call them favorites). Social bookmarking is like saving favorites on your browser, except you're saving to a website that you can access from any computer in the world. But the part of social bookmarking is the 'social' part. Everyone can look at everyone else bookmarks. This means that you can browse and search through content that other people have already decided is worth looking at. This can be much better than a search engine, which just uses a computer program to decide what's relevant and what's not – with social bookmarking sites, all the content has been picked by actual people. You can also see how good different content is by how many times it's been saved by different users. Most social bookmarking sites will display a number next to the content indicating how many times it has been saved by another user. These sites also show a continually updated list of popular web pages. This can be a great way of finding interesting content that you might not otherwise come across. There are tons of social bookmarking sites, but the following are five popular, easy to use sites that are a good place to get started. What is Social Bookmarking and How Can It Help Me? ''' How to Use Social Bookmarketing to Market Your Blog '''Social Bookmarking Definition Social bookmarking is a method of saving and storing online information or web pages for future reference. Rather than adding web pages to your 'Favorites' menu in your web browser, you can bookmark them using a social bookmarking site for future access. Benefits to Bookmarking vs. Using the Favorites Menu in Your Web Browser Bookmarking allows you to access your saved web pages from any computer that has access to the Internet since it doesn't rely on information stored on your computer's hard drive as your Favorites menu does. How is Social Bookmarking Social? Social bookmarking occurs when users share their bookmarked web pages via social bookmarking communities. When you share your blog posts through social bookmarking, you can increase traffic to your blog. Alternatively, when you view other users' bookmarks, you can find new blogs to read, new post ideas, new conversations to start, new communities to join for further networking and more. Things to Avoid in Social Bookmarking Be careful of only bookmarking your own posts on social bookmarking sites. This behavior is frowned upon on most social bookmarking sites and could have a negative affect on your bookmarks. For example, they may not be displayed in keyword searches, or worse yet, they may not be displayed for other users to view at all. Examples of Social Bookmarking Websites Popular social bookmarking sites include Digg, StumbleUpon, Reddit, Furl, Fark, and Del.icio.us, but there are many social bookmarking sites dedicated to a variety of areas of interest.